Daybreak: Nightfall II
by cwprincess
Summary: Sequel to Nightfall: Renesmee and the rest of the Cullens are out to get their biggest threat. No, not the Volturi, but Will and his family. But what will happen when the Volturi get involved, and the truth comes out?
1. Chapter 1

**I guess you say, finally! A sequel! Lol yes the moment you've all been waiting for :) Remember, review quickly, and I'll update quicker XD. Once again, you'll be able to figure out what I own, and what belongs to the talented Stephenie Meyer. Forgive me for any errors in grammar, and if the characters are a little OOC.**

**Playlist: None. Unless you count my txt message ringtone, She Got It Made by Plies**

Chapter 1: War Preparations

(Nessie's POV)

Preparing for war. Such tiring work.

But I refused to take a break. I would not rest until Will and his family were brought down.

"Nessie," my Dad materialized at my side, "Rest is important. Even in war."

"Get outta my head, Dad." I teased.

He smiled and kissed my forehead as training began again.

"Strategy time now," Carlisle was saying as we all walked back to the Main House. "We can't just rush them like they did us. We have to do it smoothly."

"Are the wolves still in?" I asked, looking around for Jake.

"They're on patrol," Dad answered, "They'll send word if there's any sign of Will."

We all gathered in the living room and placed ourselves on different spots on the floor.

"I say we do an aerial attack," Emmett suggested, "They'll never see that coming."

I smiled. "I like that idea."

Emmett high fived me.

"That's my girl!" he exclaimed.

Dad shook his head.

"I like the idea myself," Carlisle agreed. "Any volunteers?"

Emmett and I raised our hands, of course.

"I volunteer as well." chimed Aunt Alice.

She and Uncle Jasper exchanged glances.

"I'll be fine," she assured him, "I promise."

He nodded. She reached for his hand. He took hers and gave it a little squeeze.

"That's settled." Carlisle mused, "Three aerial attackers and six ground attackers. Plus the wolves. We definitely have the advantage."

"We should practice this plan," Jasper said, "We don't need any slip ups."

"I agree." Carlisle nodded.

And back to the field we went.

Emmett, Alice, and I positioned ourselves into the three tallest trees. I felt an amazing rush of adrenaline as if the fight was actually starting.

I watched closely as the others formed a semi-circle below. The wolves were on the outskirts of the forest, creating a circle of surveillance around us.

"They'll come from this way." Alice pointed in the direction the semi-circle was facing.

I examined the semi-circle. Mom and Dad were on opposite ends. This gave me an idea.

"Mom, Dad," I said, "Why not hide in the trees? Make them think they have an advantage for a split second."

"Brilliant idea!" Emmett sent me an air high five.

"I agree," Carlisle said, "Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, and I will form a more spaced out semi-circle here. When they attack us, we'll surround them. Edward and Bella will attack them from the sides, Alice, Emmett, and Renesmee will attack from above, and the wolves will complete the attack. Will and his family will no longer be a treat to us."

_I like the sounds of that. _I thought.

Dad smiled. A blew him a kiss before practice began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'll be switching POVs kind of often this time around, so be sure to keep up XD. Once again I do not own Twilight or any of the original characters. Forgive me for any grammar errors or if the characters are a little OOC.**

**Playlist: All we Know by Paramore, Mannequin by Katy Perry, Wake the Dead by Family Force 5**

Chapter 2: Forbidden Strangers

(Will's POV)

I paced back and forth in our living room. The need for revenge was itching and itching at me. I wanted to taste her blood, feel her dying in my arms, and laugh evilly about it.

But something else was itching at me too. For some reason I wanted to run up to her and kiss her. Hold her in my arms and tell her everything was gonna be all right. I wanted her to touch me, love me, want me again. But I knew this couldn't be. We were sworn enemies now, and there was nothing I could do about it.

My older sister, Delilah, came and stood in front of me, hands on hips. She had her fiery red hair pulled back in a ponytail, which mad her look even angrier, and that was in no way a good thing.

"I can't believe you did her." was all she said.

I sighed. "You know how my gift works," I said, "I did what I had to do."

_And enjoyed it too, _I added silently.

"Your gift is useless at times." she said.

"Not as useless as yours." I shot back. Delilah's gift was somewhat a reverse of Alice Cullen's. The Alice Cullen the Volturi always _bragged _about. Delilah could see the past.

"Not a very useful gift," Jane had said, "But we could find some sort of use for it."

Delilah punched my arm. "My useless gift helped us find out what happened to Victoria, didn't it?"

I felt a stab at my heart. Victoria was our oldest sister. She'd been missing for quite some time, having run off after we'd met the Volturi the first time, as well as our parents. We knew they hadn't run off together, but didn't know where either of them had gone.

Until one day Delilah had a vision. Victoria had joined a team of rogue vampires named James and Laurent. She couldn't see where they were, or _had been, _but at least she could see that our beloved sister wasn't alone.

"No, it didn't," I replied, "It only showed us who she was with. Not where she was, how she was, or any of the major stuff."

Delilah hissed at me, but then her eyes went blank.

Another vision. I crossed my arms and waited patiently.

Her eyes came back to normal after a few short seconds. "Well?" I urged.

"V-v-Victoria's dead," she stuttered, "And you won't _believe _who did it."

(Nessie's POV)

After practice I was a little tired. And thirsty. The thought of killing Will was only magnifying my thirst. I was ready for this fight. I wanted them to attack right now. I wanted to tear his head off and rip it to shreds, I wanted to

"Nessie!" Dad materialized behind me, "Control those thoughts."

I smiled a toothy smile, fangs and all.

"The coast is clear," Carlisle stepped outside the Main House, "Edward, Bella, Jasper, you go hunting. The wolves are still on watch duty, but Nessie, Emmett, and Alice will keep an eye out from above. Then you three will switch places, then Esme, Rosalie, and myself."

We nodded and accepted our posts.

"Back up here in this damn tree." I muttered.

Emmett laughed. "Maybe we'll get lucky and catch a preview fight."

Another air high five.

"Stop it you two," Alice chimed, "Behave."

Emmett and I shared a brief glance before bursting into laughter. Alice rolled her eyes, and then stopped moving completely.

Emmett and I were immediately on the alert. "What is it?" we asked in unison.

"Will has decided to attack tonight," Alice said, "That's what he's telling his family. Something about we killed his sister."

"His sister?" I asked.

"Quick Nessie," Emmett said, "Go to the main house with Alice and alert Carlisle and the others. I'll get Edward, Bells, and Jasper. We'll tell the wolves and meet back here."

In two seconds there were no more vampires in the trees. Instead, three vampires running at high speed in two different directions.

It was five minutes to sundown. Five minutes till I would be back in that tree again. Five minutes until battle. Five minutes before I would get revenge on my forbidden stranger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I know most of you are saying, where have you been missy? I know and I'm sorry. Here's your update XD**

**Playlist: In My Room and Lucifer by SHINee, Be the One by JYJ**

**Chapter 3: Out Come the Fangs**

(Will's POV)

We were on the prowl. I could practically taste Nessie's blood. Soon it would be mine. I could watch her die in my arms as her family died around me. We would finally put an end to the great Cullens. Revenge would be ours. We would do this for us. For our parents. And most of all, for Victoria.

"Get your head in the game, Will," Delilah said with a fierce glare as we cruised through the forest at high speed, "it's not about sex anymore. It's serious."

"You don't have feelings for the bitch do you?" Jessica added her glare to my already burning face. She could really piss me off at times. She was such a Victoria wannabe.

"Leave him alone. He's gonna kill her. Aint that right bro?" Victor playfully punched my arm.

"That bitch is as good as dead." I said fiercely.

I felt a stab where my heart should've been. But why?

(Nessie's POV)

I watched eagerly from my position in that damn tree as the sun finally went down. I was ready for him. We were ready for them. Let the games begin.

"There' coming." Alice whispered.

I could smell him. The scent I had once found so sensual and desirable was now repulsive.

So why did I feel the urge to rip my clothes off and run to him screaming 'take me'?

Then I remembered what he'd tried to do to my family. What he was coming to try and do again.

Will must die.

"Be on alert." Emmett warned.

I looked down. They were in the field now. They'd met Carlisle, Jasper, and, Esme. Words were being exchanged.

"Where's the rest of your family?" Will was saying in a cold voice, "Too chicken to show up?"

"What's your concern with my family?" Carlisle was calm, "You really shouldn't have come here. We're not the family to mess with."

"Oh bull." A blond girl with red streaks was saying. "The great Cullens. You die tonight."

I saw Will roll his eyes at her before saying, "Yes. You die."

"No." Jasper said.

"You die!" Carlisle and Esme cried in unison.

(Will's POV)

Jessica was killing me with her whole Victoria tough girl act. But the toughness went out the window when she saw two more vampires emerge from the forest, along with a pack of angry werewolves.

We were attacked from all sides. I screamed in pain as a furry brown wolf tore into my neck, and another into my left leg. If I could cry, I would have when Nessie fell from the sky and her fangs tore into my right leg.

I was losing blood. I wanted to give in. But what would that do? Prove the Volturi right? Put shame on my parents? No, dammit. I will not go out like this.

I hissed as I shook Nessie off my leg, tossing her into the trees. I bit down hard on the brown wolf, and flung the other right on top of Nessie.

No sooner had I gotten up was I tackled to the ground again. Nessie, her mother, and her father were on me this time. I let out another scream of pain. I found myself looking into Nessie's eyes as she tore once more into my leg. I felt myself closing my eyes as her father's hands wrapped around my neck…

CRACKK! Victor came to the rescue. Nessie's father was no longer a threat to my neck, but Victor looked like he would need a hand in about two seconds.

I shook Nessie's mother off and went for Nessie's neck.

"Hello my dear." I found myself saying.

Her reply was a smile, and then out came the fangs.

The meadow was filled with my screams as her nails dug deep into my skin, and her fangs into my neck. She moved her hands swiftly to my neck then, clutching it in such a painful way that I wished I could cry.

I felt her give my neck a twist. My screams turned into high-pitched wails. My eyes searched the meadow for help. I practically begged for tears when I saw one of the Cullen boys rip Delilah's head off, and a short, seemingly shy Cullen girl, who I assumed was the great Alice, rip off my youngest sister, Marissa's, head. My wails turned into high pitched sound waves.

Satisfied with my pain and hungry for revenge, Nessie twisted my neck in the opposite direction. I watched in horror as her father ripped of Ellis' head, and her mother helped another Cullen rip James apart. I lost all hope then. I didn't see Victor anywhere, but I figured he was dead now too.

I looked up just in time to see Nessie raise a fist…

(Nessie's POV)

I had twisted his neck halfway off. Only thing to do now was punch it right off. No one in his family was left now, except for him and some other boy with spiky blond hair with black streaks. Jake and his pack were taking care of him now.

I looked at Will with eyes full of rage. He knew this was his end. I knew this was his end. He was in pain. I was extremely excited.

My fist was inches away when my dad materialized at my side and grabbed it.

"Nessie. The Volturi." He whispered.

"What?" I dropped my fist.

"They're coming." Alice said, "I just saw it."

Damn. I thought. "What do we do?" I asked.

"Finish them off before they get here." Emmett said eagerly, launching to help Jake out with the other vampire.

"Let me." Dad gently pushed me out of the way and raised his fist.

"Stop!" I heard a cold female voice yell.

Everything paused.

"Jane." Dad whispered.

"I see the two families have met." The evil vampire's eyes wandered over to the pile of limbs and heads.

"Burn those. And take me to your house. We all need to talk."

I don't know how, but the limbs burst into flames as I stared at them.

What the hell?


End file.
